


늑대남자 (Werewolf)

by daisy_illusive



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance, Violence, Wolf AU, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: NamJoon y JiMin tienen dos vidas completamente diferentes, tan diferentes que, de cierta manera, encajan perfectamente.





	1. Primera Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para Kantona_Park

Otoño de 1927, Inje-gun, Gwangwon-do, Daehan Jeguk

 

            JiMin caminaba siguiendo el curso del río de vuelta a casa cuando el sol casi terminaba su descenso hacia el oeste, para iluminar el gran continente con su luz. La jornada en la escuela había sido bastante larga y solo quería echarse a dormir, aunque debiera terminar todos los ejercicios que el señor y la señora Kim le habían mandado hacer para el día siguiente. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo desistir totalmente de dejarse dominar por la vagancia, ya que sus padres estaban haciendo grandes esfuerzos permitiéndole asistir a clases en vez de hacer que se quedara en casa ayudando a saca adelante a la familia.

 

            El chico le dio una patada a un guijarro del río que se encontraba en su camino y éste cayó al agua, provocando diversas ondas y haciendo que el silencio, solo roto por sus pasos, fuera quebrado con mayor intensidad, y que los peces huyeran hacia aguas más tranquilas. Después se alejó un poco del curso, desviándose hacia la derecha, buscando el camino terroso que lo dejaba justo en la puerta de su casa antes de que anocheciera del todo. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a éste, se detuvo unos segundos para agacharse y recoger una rama que el río habría arrastrado hasta aquel lugar para jugar con ella durante los minutos de trayecto que le quedaban.

 

            El crepúsculo ya casi había dado paso a la noche del todo cuando JiMin por fin pudo divisar, a unos cincuenta pasos de distancia, las luces de su casa. El muchacho hizo girar un par de veces en sus dedos el palo antes de dejarlo caer en el suelo porque ya no le interesaba, había algo mucho mejor delante de él. Su perro lo había visto, u olido, a aquella distancia y ya había salido corriendo hacia él, así que el chico simplemente lo esperó a que llegara a su lado, plantando bien los pies en el suelo para no caerse cuando éste se le echara encima. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando ya tenía las dos patas delanteras del perro en su pecho, mientras que con su lengua intentaba alcanzar su rostro para darle sus cariñosos lengüetazos de bienvenida.

 

            Acarició a Inu en la cabeza cuando por fin dejó caer sus cuatro patas al suelo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro porque le encantaba que fuera a recibirlo de aquella forma tan cariñosa y luego le indicó con un chasquido de su lengua que se ponían en marcha para llegar a casa rápido, ahora que la noche había caído finalmente. El perro caminó a su costado, quedándose su lomo un poco por debajo de la cintura de JiMin hasta que se quedaron a unos pasos de la vivienda, donde dedicó unos momentos a acariciarlo y jugar con él antes de internarse en casa a hacer los deberes. Más tarde, cuando los terminara, volvería a salir para darle algo de comida a escondidas, ganándose aún más el amor de aquel can.

 

            El chico se dispuso a entrar en casa, pero dejó la mano caer sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó los gritos. JiMin se encogió y cerró los ojos con fuerza por inercia y costumbre y luego apretó los dientes. Si entraba todo sería mucho peor, lo sabía por experiencia, y aquello lo frustraba demasiado, lo frustraba no poder hacer nada para proteger a su madre de la ira y la locura de su padre. Durante unos segundos, dejó la mano sobre el pomo, pero después la retiró como si éste quemara y se dio la vuelta, llamando a Inu para que lo siguiera a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde se encontraban los cerdos que habían sobrevivido a la matanza de ese año y la media docena de ovejas que tenían como posesión. Allí podría hacer los deberes tranquilo si encendía el candil que colgaba de la valla y podría resguardarse del frío de la noche otoñal quedándose junto a su perro, utilizando su calor.

 

            Mientras se acomodaba en el lugar, JiMin dejó que su mente vagara e imaginara una vida en la que todo lo que aquello no era más que un mal sueño, un mal sueño del que podía despertar en cualquier momento.

 

늑대남자

 

            NamJoon alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, observando cómo la luna casi estaba llena y suspiró. La luna llena para su comunidad era un buen presagio, pero en aquellos momentos, cuando su líder estaba tan cerca de ser derrocado, no era bienvenida aquella fase lunar. NamJoon sabía que el momento estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Hacía días que había escuchado cómo muchos de los lobos comenzaban buscar aliados para ello y, aunque todavía no cumplieran todos los requisitos, estaban muy próximos a cumplirlos.

 

            La lucha comenzaría en cuanto alguno de los machos con capacidades para ser alfas encontrara una pareja… y había varios candidatos, candidatos que no se merecían tener el control de su clan. No. NamJoon no podía permitir que ninguno de ellos se alzara como el jefe, no cuando le pertenecía a él ese derecho por sangre. Sin embargo, la sangre no era todo lo que importaba, también importaba la estabilidad y la fuerza, por eso debía encontrar una pareja, porque no podía confiar simplemente en su fuerza.

 

            NamJoon suspiró. Llevaba meses buscando a aquella pareja y todavía seguía sin encontrar a ninguna que le agradara, ninguna con la que pudiera sentir que quisiera estar ligado a ella toda su vida. Había buscado en su clan, había buscado fuera de éste, en los que se encontraban cercanos a su territorio e incluso en los que rondaban peligrosamente a los humanos; había buscado en las hembras y en los machos, pero ninguno era el adecuado. Nadie era el indicado para ser su compañero de por vida.

 

            El hombre lobo salió al bosque, adentrándose en éste, vagando por su territorio, sintiendo la luz de la luna sobre su lomo y los poderes que ésta le proporcionaba. Si tan solo fuera todo un poco más fácil, NamJoon no se sentiría tan agobiado ni presionado. Dejó de vagar sin rumbo y se tumbó sobre la hierba que crecía bajo uno de los centenarios árboles que poblaban aquel bosque y dejó caer su morro sobre sus patas delanteras. Intentaría dormir un poco, ya que llevaba sin poder hacerlo como debía demasiado tiempo; intentaría no pensar en nada de lo que lo atormentaba, aunque no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo aun habiéndose alejado de la manada.

 

            NamJoon acababa de cerrar sus ojos cuando escuchó algunas voces conocidas cerca de dónde se encontraba y torció el morro. Sus voces le habían llegado antes que su olor, pero los aun así los podía identificar como parte de su manada. Una parte de su manada con la que no quería encontrarse desde que había escuchado los rumores que circulaban por el clan. Sin embargo, ya que estaban tan cerca de él y aún no lo habían notado porque su olor se lo llevaba el viento en la dirección contraria a la que ellos se encontraban, NamJoon decidió que no se iba a mover, ya que podía escuchar alguna información útil.

 

            —¿Cuánto crees que te tomará encontrar a tu pareja? —cuestionó uno de ellos, a quien NamJoon identificó como JungKook.

            —Ya la he encontrado —respondió otro—. Simplemente debo de hacer que se dé cuenta de ello y que finalmente me pertenezca.

 

            YoonGi. Aquel era YoonGi. Su mayor rival a la hora de enfrentarse por el liderazgo. NamJoon siempre había estado bastante tranquilo porque el lobo nunca había sido demasiado sociable a pesar de sus ansias de poder, por lo que antes había pensado que le costaría mucho tiempo y empeño encontrar a su pareja. Escuchar que ya la había encontrado hizo que sus preocupaciones aumentaran mucho más, sin que pudiera evitarlo, porque él ahora se encontraba en una clara desventaja.

 

            Debía encontrarla, y muy pronto, o si no el clan quedaría en manos de YoonGi.

 

늑대남자

 

            Las clases comenzaban temprano, cuando casi no había terminado de amanecer y JiMin debía de recorrer la mayoría del camino a la casa de los señores Lee casi en total oscuridad, ayudado simplemente por la luz de alguna vela o de la luna cuando ésta estaba llena. Sin embargo, al muchacho no le molestaba del todo el hecho de salir tan pronto de casa, más cuando en los días anteriores, estar allí dentro era bastante incómodo. Su madre aún lucía los golpes de la última pelea y su padre seguía irascible, gritando y enfadándose por cualquier asunto, aunque fuera algo sin importancia. Aun así, aunque no lo molestaba del todo, tampoco era su lugar preferido en el que estar.

 

            No había muchos niños ni adolescentes en Hangye, de hecho, no llegaban a una veintena de ellos, por lo que daban las pocas clases que el señor y la señora Lee podían impartirles casi todos juntos, incluso aunque fuera bastante la diferencia de edad. JiMin no era de los menores, porque a sus dieciséis años no podía ser considerado tan pequeño, pero tampoco era de los mayores, con los que se llevaba un par de años; el chico más bien se encontraba en una franja de edad en la que no había nacido absolutamente ningún niño y se había encontrado a veces muy solo, más viviendo en una de las zonas más alejadas del pueblo. Por eso había crecido solo, había jugado solo, y no se había integrado realmente con los demás chicos cuando comenzó a ir a la escuela.

 

            Por este motivo, a pesar de que el conocimiento era beneficioso para él y que le gustaba poder aprender cosas nuevas, no sentía que aquel lugar fuera para él. Pero JiMin iba cada día religiosamente, porque sus padres habían dejado que fuera y porque de aquella forma podía hacer algo de provecho, a pesar de su situación.

 

            El chico se sentó en el suelo con su pequeña libreta en su regazo, un poco apartado del grupo que continuaba llegando al salón de la vivienda en el que se impartían las clases. Sintió la mirada de algunos de ellos y escuchó sus burlas dichas a media voz, sin ningún tipo de respeto por los que eran menores que él y sin ningún tipo de censura de los mayores. Siempre lo habían llamado tonto porque, a veces, le costaba seguir el ritmo de las clases a pesar de que le encantaba aprender y JiMin nunca les había dicho nada porque jamás le había gustado enfrentarse a nada ni a nadie si podía evitarlo.

 

            Tomó sus clases de ese día, corrigió los deberes que tenía mal del anterior y luego se quedó allí aun cuando los demás se habían ido para terminar lo que les habían mandado, arriesgándose a llegar a casa mucho más tarde de lo que era común, llegando a casa cuando ya no hubiera luces que guiaran su camino de vuelta. Prefería hacer aquello allí, donde podía estar relajado ahora que ya no había más jóvenes a su alrededor y donde no podía escuchar los gritos.

 

            En algún momento, cuando la tarde había avanzado un poco, JiMin sintió cómo alguien entraba a aquel salón y alzó la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose al hacerlo a la señora Lee, observándolo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos realmente, antes de avanzar hasta él y sentarse a su lado.

 

            —¿Cómo es que sigues todavía por aquí, Park JiMin? —le preguntó.

            —Quería terminar los deberes antes de llegar a casa —murmuró, volviendo a agachar su cabeza, intentando no perderse para poder resolver el problema—, cuando llego allí no hay luz y me cuesta más acabarlos a la luz de las velas.

 

            Había dicho una gran mentira, pero la mujer pareció no darse cuenta de ella, ya que simplemente le sonrió con una expresión menos preocupada y le ofreció su ayuda para poder terminar más pronto e irse a casa antes de que anocheciera del todo.

 

            Poco tiempo después, JiMin hacía el camino inverso al que había recorrido aquella mañana, caminando cerca del río y mirando de vez en cuando hacia el bosque, teniendo el extraño pensamiento de querer adentrarse allí para no regresar, como si aquella descabellada idea fuera la solución a todo.

 

늑대남자

 

            No había dejado pasar más de un día desde que había escuchado la conversación entre YoonGi y JungKook antes de salir a buscar a su pareja de por vida de una forma completamente desesperada. A NamJoon ya no le importaba lo lejos que tuviera que llegar para hacerlo, estaba dispuesto incluso a adentrarse en el territorio humano para visitar a sus primos, el clan que se encontraba más cerca de las cascadas y, por tanto, de los humanos. Nunca había llegado tan lejos, nunca había tenido trato con alguien que fuera enteramente humano, pero suponía que si vivía bajo su otra forma no iba a tener ningún problema con ellos ya que éstos no podrían saber si era solo un hombre o un hombre lobo, ya que no tenían el olfato tan desarrollado.

 

            Por ese motivo, salió temprano por la mañana tras avisar de su salida al jefe del clan y a su amigo TaeHyung para que nadie lo siguiera. Mientras corría, alejándose de su territorio, sentía la hierba haciéndole cosquillas en sus almohadilladas patas y el viento en su peludo rostro por la velocidad que alcanzaba. A la vez, intentaba dejar su mente en blanco, perderse en las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando atravesaba el bosque en su forma lobuna. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, no paraba de pensar en sus obligaciones y en todo lo que supondría para su clan que otro tomara el poder, aunque lo hiciera de una forma legítima.

 

            Pasó la mañana corriendo, adentrándose en los territorios de algunos otros clanes, recordándoles a todos los lobos con los que se cruzaba que era amigo y no enemigo y que solo estaba de paso para que nadie lo atacara. No necesitaba peleas, no quería ninguna pelea que pudiera poner en peligro su acceso a la jefatura, ya que si comenzaba alguna disputa con cualquier otro clan y ésta se extendía a toda la comunidad, no tendría ninguna oportunidad para retar a nadie.

 

            Solo se detuvo un par de veces, una para recuperar el aliento y otra para cazar. Por eso llegó justo cuando la noche cayó sobre el bosque al territorio que quería alcanzar cuando generalmente, aquel camino tomaba dos o tres días. Estaba agotado aunque la luna, que se había mantenido en el cielo junto al sol todo el día, le hubiera dado las fuerzas suficientes para poder llegar hasta allí.

 

            A NamJoon le llegó un olor familiar a sus fosas nasales y sonrió, acercándose a ese olor hasta que por fin lo vio. Caminando hacia él, de una forma que denotaba su gran felicidad por tenerlo allí, se encontró a aquel lobo blanco como la nieve que era su primo SeokJin. Llevaban quizás demasiado tiempo sin encontrarse, desde que éste había encontrado a su pareja en al clan de las cascadas, algunos años atrás. Por eso NamJoon respondió a la caricia que le regaló SeokJin con su morro nada más llegar a su lado, porque lo había extrañado mucho.

 

 _“¿Qué haces aquí?”_ su suave voz resonó en su cabeza, con una pizca de curiosidad.

 _“Quería hacerte una visita”_ le respondió, dándole un pequeño cabezazo en el cuello.

 _“Sabes que no voy a creerme ese cuento, NamJoon”_ contestó su primo, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos castaños _“Cuéntame la verdad”_ le pidió.

 _“Necesito encontrar una pareja”_ dijo _“He venido porque algo en mi interior me dice que ella está aquí”._

 

            SeokJin esbozó una sonrisa amplia en su lobuno rostro tras escuchar aquellas palabras que le indicó a NamJoon que no había captado el tono de anticipación y preocupación. Era mejor que el chico no lo supiera, no quería preocuparlo con cosas del que había sido su antiguo clan.

 

 _“Me alegra que hayas decidido sentar cabeza”_ le comentó _“Este es un gran lugar para hacerlo”_.

 

            Y tras decir aquello, le dio la espalda para echar a andar hacia el centro del territorio del clan, lugar en el que NamJoon sabía que iba a ser muy bien recibido.

 

늑대남자

 

            Aquella vez apenas se le habían curado las heridas a su madre cuando los golpes regresaron y, aquella vez, JiMin se encontraba en el interior de la pequeña casa, sin un lugar al que escapar, sin nada que poder hacer para detener lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía por qué la violencia había aumentado en su padre en las últimas semanas, no sabía por qué pagaba sus frustraciones con su madre cuando supuestamente la amaba y el chico se sentía muy impotente por no poder hacer nada. Minutos después de que comenzara la pelea, su madre se encontraba tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse, a unos pocos pasos de donde éste se encontraba. La mujer lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con gran decisión en su mirada, intentando transmitirle algo. JiMin observó cómo sus labios se movían para esbozar simplemente una palabra: _“Huye”_.

 

            Solo pasaron unos segundos desde que el chico entendió lo que su madre quería transmitirle hasta que salió de debajo de la mesa por el lado en el que no se encontraba su otro progenitor, comenzando a gatear para intentar huir por donde pudiera, aunque tuviera que saltar por alguna de las ventanas. JiMin escuchó cómo su padre gruñía, signo de que lo había visto y de que comenzaba a ir tras él. El chico confió en que su gran agilidad le diera la ventaja para que el hombre no pudiera seguirlo y echó a correr, haciendo zigzag y escapando cada vez que intentaba atraparlo, hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la puerta principal y salir de la casa.

 

            JiMin no sabía dónde podía ir a aquellas horas de la noche, cuando ni siquiera había cogido nada para alumbrarse, simplemente corrió y corrió, alejándose de casa e internándose en el bosque, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo.

 

늑대남자

 

            Tras pasar algunos días junto a la manada a la que ahora pertenecía SeokJin, NamJoon decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores para familiarizarse con el terreno y para pensar. Había hecho el viaje hasta allí, pero no creía que hubiera servido para mucho, ya que a pesar de que había buscado entre todos los lobos que formaban aquel clan, no había encontrado a nadie que pudiera ser su pareja. Su primo le había dicho que no se rindiera con aquello todavía, ya que en la manada faltaban algunos lobos que habían salido por algunos problemas y que volverían en poco tiempo.

 

            Aun así, NamJoon no sabía qué pensar.

 

            Vagabundeó por el bosque, acercándose sin saberlo realmente al territorio humano, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No podía dejar que YoonGi le ganara aquella batalla, no podía porque era su deber ser el jefe de su manada, seguir el legado de su padre y recoger su testigo. Pero estaba muy frustrado por no poder hacer algo para que todo se solucionara, porque a pesar de que lo intentaba una y otra vez, no conseguía que todos sus problemas finalmente se disolvieran.

 

            NamJoon suspiró y luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire, recogiendo en sus fosas nasales al hacerlo un olor almizclado que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Aquello nunca le había pasado y se sentía muy curioso por ello, así que, sin darle vueltas, echó a correr hacia el lugar del cual venía aquel aroma. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ansiaba encontrar a quien expelía ese olor, hasta que casi se topó de frente con él y pudo volver a sus sentidos, escondiéndose tras los árboles, buscando un lugar desde el que poder observar con cautela, quedándose de piedra cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

 

            Había un muchacho, tirado en el suelo del bosque, llorando y jadeando por una gran carrera que parecía haber hecho para llegar hasta allí. También estaba magullado, sus manos, su rostro y sus rodillas estaban raspados y sangraban levemente. Parecía joven muy joven y humano, muy humano.

 

            Sin saber qué hacer realmente, NamJoon lo observó durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente, por algo que no pudo entender, sus patas comenzaron a moverse en dirección al chico. Pisó una rama a propósito para que el humano supiera de su presencia y éste se asustó, mirando a todos lados con angustia hasta que lo encontró a él. Sus ojos se abrieron muchísimo, con gran sorpresa y con bastante miedo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero trastabillo y cayó de nuevo al suelo. NamJoon quiso decirle que se tranquilizara, que no era una amenaza, pero se había presentado ante él como un lobo, así que tenía bastante sentido  que se asustara. El hombre lobo se detuvo a unos pasos de él y lo miró a los ojos, intentando mostrar sumisión e inocencia, algo que pareció desubicar al muchacho.

 

            NamJoon aprovechó para terminar de acercase a él esa confusión y lamió su rostro, en la mejilla que tenía raspada. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, al igual que el salado de las lágrimas que habían recorrido aquellas mejillas. Notó algo en su interior que nunca había sentido, como si se hubiera revuelto algo dentro de él, como si ver a aquel muchacho de aquella manera lo hubiera hecho sentir realmente mal y querer ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera en su mano.

 

늑대남자

 

            Su primer encuentro con aquel lobo había sido sumamente extraño. JiMin siempre había escuchado que los lobos no eran criaturas amables, si no que eran animales salvajes que atacaban los rebaños y, a veces, a personas. Sin embargo, aquel lobo había sido cariñoso con él, casi amable, podría decir… y JiMin no lo entendía. No lo entendía, pero aun así, había vuelto un par de veces en la semana al bosque, huyendo de todo, y el lobo había estado allí, simplemente quedándose a su lado mientras el chico dejaba escapar las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había estado conteniendo.

 

            Parecía increíble, pero JiMin se sentía bien en compañía del lobo; así que intentaba no cuestionarse demasiado que los únicos seres con los que se llevaba bien de verdad eran Inu y aquel lobo.

 

            A pesar de que los encuentros en el bosque eran frecuentes, JiMin seguía viviendo su vida, seguía yendo a clase temprano, seguía siendo molestado por sus demás compañeros y seguía volviendo a casa al anochecer, donde algunos días eran familiares e incluso afectivos y otros se volvían un auténtico infierno. Era en aquellos días cuando el chico escapaba, a pesar de que el frío ya era más que notable y que el bosque era traicionero y peligroso, pero aun así, el bosque era mucho más agradable que el interior de su casa.

 

            Y aquella… era una de esas noches.

 

            El invierno ya había llegado a Hangye y las noches eran demasiado frías como para pasarlas fuera de una casa, lejos de alguna fuente de calor. Pero JiMin no podía hacer otra cosa más que salir a las heladas nocturnas y adentrarse en el bosque, a veces guiado por la luz de la luna, otras simplemente por un candil. Nunca iba demasiado lejos, sólo lo suficiente para escapar de los problemas… lo suficiente para encontrarse con el lobo. En aquellas noches, el lobo lo esperaba siempre bajo uno de los enormes árboles del bosque y lo invitaba con la mirada a acercarse a él. JiMin no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentarse junto al animal, abrazándose a sus rodillas y esperando que el calor de su cuerpo lo mantuviera a salvo de morir congelado otra noche.

 

            —Gracias —murmuró, aunque sabía que el lobo no lo podía entender, pero tenía la necesidad de soltarlo de una vez por todas—. Gracias por estar aquí siempre conmigo.

 

늑대남자

 

            Generalmente, NamJoon iba al encuentro del muchacho humano casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía… pero en los últimos tiempos, había sido mucho más consciente de que lo hacía. Realmente iba al encuentro del chico porque quería, porque necesitaba ir y cerciorarse de que no le había sucedido nada malo. Desde el primer día se había sentido de esa manera, pero en los últimos tiempos, ese sentimiento había ocupado una mayor parte de su mente, más desde que la semana anterior, el muchacho había comenzado a hablarle.

 

            Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero se había empezado a preocupar por todo lo que el chico le contaba, por todos los problemas que lo agobiaban y que lo hacían ir junto a él en aquellas noches tan frías. NamJoon a veces sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él y que lo seguiría estando todo el tiempo que necesitara, pero para eso debía transformarse en humano y eso era algo que no quería hacer. El hombre lobo se convencía a sí mismo de que no lo hacía porque no quería asustar al chico, pero muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que realmente era porque no quería ni imaginarse que la reacción de éste fuera mala, que se asustara de él y que no volviera jamás a su lado.

 

            No entendía el por qué, pero ese simple pensamiento hacía que NamJoon sintiera un pinchazo en su pecho que trataba de ignorar cada vez que le sucedía, como si no prestándole atención pudiera hacerlo desaparecer para siempre.

 

            Qué equivocado estaba… y no tardaría demasiado en darse cuenta de ello.

 

            Esa noche, el muchacho le había hablado de los problemas que tenía en casa, de cómo su padre a veces pegaba a su madre y otras veces le pegaba a él. También le había contado que el bosque era su refugio, porque allí estaba él para cuidarlo de cualquier mal que le pudiera ocurrir. NamJoon se sintió muy orgulloso de que el chico pensara en él como su protector, pero también se sintió un poco impotente ante el porqué de sus escapadas y encuentros. Esa noche dejó que durmiera muy cerca de su cuerpo y casi lo acunó para que no sintiera nada de frío y para que supiera que él se encontraba allí y que no le sucedería nada mientras estuviera… y a la mañana siguiente, cuando el alba estaba por comenzar a despuntar, lo vio alejarse con la sensación de que no quería que se fuera de su lado.

 

            NamJoon estaba sumamente confuso. Había ido a aquella parte del bosque y se había quedado con la manada de las cascadas para buscar una pareja y así poder ser el líder de su clan, eso debería ser lo importante, y no esperar a una cría de humanos y consolarla. Sin embargo, NamJoon sentía que sus prioridades estaban cambiando y que, ahora, lo que le importaba en mayor grado era el bienestar de aquel muchacho.

 

            Llegó al lugar en el que se establecía la manada y se dirigió al sitio que le había sido asignado para descansar, tumbándose rápidamente, sin notar que había alguien más en el que era su espacio. Solo se dio cuenta cuando una voz le habló en su mente.

 

 _“¿Otra vez has ido a ver al chico humano?”_ cuestionó su primo SeokJin y NamJoon alzó la cabeza en su dirección, viendo al lobo. No tuvo ni que asentir para que éste supiera que ese era el sitio exacto al que había ido esa noche. _“Vas mucho por allí”_ afirmó _“¿Por qué?”_

 _“Me preocupo por él”_ confesó. De nada servía mentirle, antes o después, el otro acabaría sabiendo toda la verdad.

 _“¿No deberías estar preocupado por buscar a tu pareja?”_ le cuestionó.

 _“Y lo estoy”_ fue su respuesta.

 _“Pero también te preocupas por ese muchacho”_ continuó SeokJin, avanzando unos pasos hasta su posición.

_“Sí”._

_“Quizás… será porque una preocupación se solapa a la otra, primo”_ murmuró, pasando junto a él antes de salir del lugar. NamJoon, sin embargo, se quedó estático en su sitio. No había pensado siquiera en esa posibilidad.

 

늑대남자

 

            A sus dieciséis años de vida, JiMin ya había visto lo que era la crueldad del ser humano demasiadas veces como para que fuera capaz de contarlas. También, había sufrido en sus propias carnes aquella crueldad, ya fuera de forma verbal o física y, a veces, lo único que deseaba era que se abriera un agujero bajo sus pies y cayera al interior de la tierra, desapareciendo de aquel lugar para siempre. Pero a pesar de lo que todos sus compañeros en la escuela decían, JiMin no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que aquello era imposible que sucediera… aun así, el chico no perdía la esperanza de que algún día saldría de allí, ya fuera por sus mismos medios o por medios sobrenaturales.

 

            Las tardes comenzaban a ser un poco más largas después del fin de año la semana anterior y JiMin podía disfrutar de un poco de luz solar en su camino hacia casa. También empezaba a amanecer mucho antes y el muchacho ya no tenía que recorrer los kilómetros que separaban su vivienda del pueblo prácticamente a oscuras. El chico lo agradecía, porque caminar en la oscuridad total no era demasiado agradable. Pero las tardes más largas suponían igualmente un inconveniente en la vida de JiMin, ya que, ahora, sus compañeros podían molestarlo durante más tiempo.

 

            Cuando había mucho más tiempo de luz solar, los chicos solían seguirlo en su camino a casa, hasta que estaba simplemente a un kilómetro de ésta, e intentaban que peleara con ellos, insultándolo y molestándolo durante todo el recorrido. JiMin había aprendido a ignorarlos porque de todas formas ellos siempre tenían las de ganar y porque jamás le había gustado tener que enfrentarse a los demás, era un chico que prefería alejarse de los problemas, a pesar de que estos no pararan de intentar pegarse a él como si fueran lapas.

 

            Al llegar a casa ese día, JiMin no se encontró ninguna escena en particular, su madre simplemente estaba haciendo la cena y su padre parecía no haber llegado aún; sin embargo, el chico solo saludó a su madre con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, soltó los materiales que usaba en clase en un rincón y le prometió a la mujer que estaría para la cena antes de salir de nuevo de casa en dirección a un lugar que comenzaba a conocer como la palma de su mano: el bosque.

 

늑대남자

 

            Desde que había tenido aquella conversación con su primo, NamJoon no podía para de pensar en lo que éste le había dicho. Podía parecer una maldita locura, en realidad, pero el lobo sentía que en el fondo debía de tener razón porque no había otra explicación más lógica que aquella a lo que estaba sucediendo con él, al por qué no podía parar de pensar en lo que pudiera ocurrirle al chico humano y por qué siempre iba a su encuentro. Le había dado muchísimas vueltas a la cabeza, pero solo era capaz de llegar a la misma conclusión una y otra vez.

 

            El muchacho tenía que ser su pareja. Jamás se había sentido de aquella forma antes con ningún lobo o persona, por ese motivo, NamJoon llegaba a esa conclusión… pero aun así, tenía muchas dudas. Los humanos jamás habían sido muy receptivos a todo lo que no podían entender o racionalizar, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, en donde las leyendas no eran más que eso, leyendas, y nadie creía que fueran reales. Además, el muchacho al que llevaba visitando más de un mes, ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de que realmente era un hombre lobo y no un lobo corriente.

 

            Dándole vueltas a aquel asunto, NamJoon salió del territorio de los lobos que lo había acogido, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en el que siempre se encontraba con aquel chico todas las noches. La luna se alzaba llena sobre las copas de los árboles, iluminando su camino a pesar de que no le hacía realmente falta porque en aquella fase aumentaba su potencial como lobo al máximo. Aun así, lo tranquilizaba porque así, el chico pudiera encontrar mejor su camino sin perderse por el bosque.

 

            NamJoon llegó bajo el árbol en el que siempre se encontraban en escasos minutos y se tumbó en el lugar, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Le dolía bastante la cabeza después de haberse pasado demasiados días dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo, así que, necesitaba un descanso. Sin embargo, su cerebro no dejaba de pensar en que lo mejor que podía hacer era descubrirle al muchacho el mundo sobrenatural y esperar que éste lo aceptara. Era un movimiento arriesgado por su parte, pero si le salía bien, por fin obtendría a su pareja y podría volver a casa para reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

 

            El lobo escuchó pasos cercanos y al instante distinguió el olor de su humano dirigiéndose hacia donde él se encontraba con paso ligero, pero sin llegar a correr, como generalmente acostumbraba. NamJoon movió su cola impacientemente un par de veces, hasta que por fin apareció la figura del chico entre los árboles. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su aniñado rostro en cuanto lo vio y luego corrió hacia él, dejándose caer a su lado y llevando una de sus manos al pelaje que cubría su cuello, acariciándolo.

 

            —¿Me has estado esperando mucho? —le cuestionó. Cada vez que le hablaba y le hacía preguntas, NamJoon tenía la necesidad de responder, pero estando en aquella forma, le era completamente imposible, así que, opacaba aquellas ganas y simplemente lo miraba a los ojos—. Hoy no había mal ambiente en casa —le explicó—, pero tenía ganas de verte de nuevo y pasar contigo un rato.

 

            El muchacho echó su cabeza sobre su cuerpo y recogió sus piernas para no pasar demasiado frío mientras estaba en el suelo del bosque. Los humanos eran muy débiles, por eso, y a pesar de que su fortaleza era mucho mayor que la de un humano corriente, NamJoon no solía utilizar su forma humana. El lobo sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando la mano del muchacho comenzó a acariciar de forma más notoria su pelaje y se prometió a sí mismo que de aquella noche no pasaría explicarle al chico quién era realmente y cuál era su propósito. Eso sí, lo haría cuando éste se despertara, ya que se acababa de quedar dormido entre sus brazos.

 

늑대남자

 

            JiMin se despertó sintiendo unas suaves caricias en su cabello poco tiempo después de haberse quedado dormido. Al chico aún le pesaban los párpados, pero podía asegurar que había algo extraño allí que no le cuadraba. Seguía en el bosque y aún era de noche, por lo que nadie con manos y dedos podía estar acariciándolo, además, ya no sentía el cuerpo cálido y peludo del lobo contra su espalda, ahora era un cuerpo humano. Rápido como el rayo, el chico se levantó del suelo y se alejó de lo desconocido, dándose la vuelta solo cuando hubo algunos metros de distancia.

 

            Bajo el árbol en que siempre se encontraba con el lobo no quedaba rastro alguno del animal, sino que su lugar era ocupado por un joven que parecía unos años mayor que él, completamente desnudo. JiMin estuvo a punto de gritar, pero finalmente no lo hizo porque su voz se quedó atascada en su garganta y solo pudo esbozar un sonido ahogado.

 

            —No tengas miedo —le dijo el joven con una voz algo grave, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que a JiMin le eran conocidos, pero no sabía por qué—. No quiero hacerte daño, nunca lo he querido.

 

            El chico no dijo nada. Simplemente evitó la mirada del otro agachando su cabeza, como si así pudiera hacer que éste desapareciera y que volviera a estar en aquel lugar el lobo con el que había pasado las últimas semanas. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Por qué lo habría dejado solo y desprotegido? ¿Por qué había aparecido aquella persona allí? ¿Quién era? JiMin tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero no podía hacer nada para responderlas, su voz parecía haberse quedado en el fondo de su garganta y no había ni un solo sonido que pudiera escapar de su boca.

 

            —Escúchame, chico —murmuró el joven, llamando su atención para que JiMin volviera a alzar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos—. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte —él asintió, haciéndole ver de aquella forma que podía continuar—. Yo soy el lobo que ha estado aquí contigo las últimas semanas y estoy casi seguro de que tú eres la clave que me dará el liderazgo de mi clan, que tú eres mi...

 

            JiMin desconectó en ese instante el canal que comunicaba su oído con su cerebro y dejó de escuchar lo que el joven le estaba diciendo. Aquello era totalmente imposible, incomprensible. Un lobo no se podía convertir en humano de la noche a la mañana. Simplemente era algo que no podía suceder. El chico vio cómo el otro tendía una mano hacia él, como si le estuviera pidiendo que fuera a su lado; pero JiMin no podía ir a su lado, JiMin lo único que quería era salir de allí de la forma más rápida posible… y eso fue lo que hizo.

 

늑대남자

 

            Tres días habían pasado y eran tres días los que llevaba NamJoon arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho nada al chico humano porque éste se había asustado al verlo allí y había huido para no volver nunca más a su lado. El lobo lo había estado esperando aquellos últimos tres días en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero por más que esperaba durante toda la noche, nadie iba a su encuentro. NamJoon sabía ahora que no debía haber hecho aquello de esa manera, pero tampoco se le había ocurrido otra forma de presentarse ante él, ya que si se hubiera transformado mientras estaba despierto, habría sido muchísimo peor.

 

            El lobo estaba arrepentido y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr en su busca para hacerle ver que todo era real y que no tuviera miedo de él porque jamás le haría daño. NamJoon suspiró, cansado, llamando la atención de su primo, que se encontraba cerca de él. SeokJin lo miró fijamente durante algunos segundos antes de hablarle en su mente.

 

            _“¿Sigues dándole vueltas al asunto?”_ le cuestionó, y NamJoon asintió lentamente _“Deberías haber sido menos brusco”._

_“¿Cuál habría sido la mejor manera para hacerlo, según tú?”._

_“No había ninguna forma correcta, NamJoon”_ contestó _“Él es un humano y su reacción es completamente comprensible”._

_“¿Entonces?”_

_“Tendrás que esperar a que él regrese a tu lado”._

 

늑대남자

 

            JiMin llevaba confuso cerca de una semana y media con todo lo que le había sucedido la última noche en la que se había adentrado en el bosque. Había sido tan irreal que el chico al principio había creído que debía de tratarse de un sueño, pero había sido tan vívido, a pesar de todo, que no había error posible. Había sucedido realmente. Y el chico no sabía cómo sentirse sobre aquello. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Ante él había aparecido un joven que decía ser el lobo que lo había acompañado los últimos meses casi todas las noches, algo que era humanamente imposible, pero JiMin había escuchado leyendas de criaturas de la noche que se transformaban en humanos, leyendas de los hombres lobo.

 

            Las leyendas siempre habían sido leyendas, pero al parecer, algunas de las leyendas sí eran ciertas. Y JiMin tenía mucho miedo, a pesar de que una pequeña parte de sí mismo le decía que no tenía nada de lo que temer, que el lobo jamás lo había dañado y que eso no había de cambiar ahora.

 

            El chico caminaba por las calles pavimentadas con tierra del pueblo, mirándose los pies porque no podía alzar la cabeza. Tenía demasiado en lo que pensar, demasiado que comprender. JiMin quería entender por qué el hombre lobo le había dicho aquellas palabras, quería entender cuál era su papel en todo aquello porque no sabía cuál era su relación con lo que había comentado, pero por encima de eso, no quería volver al bosque. Estaba demasiado asustado como para planteárselo siquiera. Iba distraído, en su propio mundo, por eso no se dio cuenta de que los chicos con los que compartía lecciones lo seguían, tal y como lo llevaban haciendo desde que los días eran más largos. No se dio cuenta hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

 

            Los niños jamás habían ido más allá de los insultos verbales contra él, pero aquel día le tenían preparada otra cosa que JiMin no esperaba. Apenas había salido del pueblo para dirigirse hacia su semi-aislada vivienda, cuando sintió un empujón por la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo de bruces, ya que no lo esperaba. El chico puso al menos sus manos antes que su cara y se las raspó. Hizo una mueca de dolor en su rostro antes de rodar sobre el suelo para quedar bocarriba y así ver quién había sido la persona que lo había empujado, descubriendo que estaba rodeado por la mayoría de sus compañeros.

 

            Aquella fue la primera vez que los chicos usaban la violencia física contra él, pero parecía que hubieran estado practicando para él, ya que las patadas y los puñetazos no se hicieron esperar y todos ellos fueron directos a su cuerpo. JiMin intentó protegerse de ellos, pero era le imposible hacerlo correctamente porque había demasiados y todos ellos llegaban con intervalos de tiempo muy cortos. Empezó a llorar por el dolor y eso pareció animar a los chicos, porque los golpes se volvieron mucho más fuertes, hasta que, tan repentinamente como habían empezado se desvanecieron. JiMin abrió sus ojos en ese momento, encontrándose solo y magullado tirado en medio del camino.

 

            Tardó más tiempo del que quería en poder dejar de llorar y en poder ponerse de pie de nuevo, para volver a emprender el camino a su casa, tanto tiempo, que ya había comenzado a oscurecer.

 

            JiMin no lo entendía. ¿Por qué de pronto habían querido hacerle daño? Él no se había comportado de forma diferente con ellos.

 

Todo se había puesto patas arriba desde que había vuelto del bosque la última vez. Sus compañeros de clase le pegaban y en casa, las peleas y los golpes eran ahora constantes y JiMin había vuelto a la antigua costumbre de encerrarse donde se encontraban los animales para no morir de frío en las invernales noches. Sin embargo, sus pies siempre se dirigían hasta la linde del bosque antes de dar la vuelta hacia la parte de detrás de la casa.

 

            En aquellos momentos, el chico cojeaba en dirección a su hogar, esa era su intención al menos… pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había adentrado en el bosque. ¿Qué iba a hacer allí? ¿Por qué se dirigía allí? JiMin no lo sabía; sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir caminando, seguir internándose hasta llegar a las profundidades del bosque, donde nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño nunca más.

 

늑대남자

 

            NamJoon se encontraba tumbado en el mismo lugar al que iba todas las noches desde hacía unos cuantos de meses. No había variado su costumbre a pesar de que el muchacho humano ya no fuera a su encuentro desde hacía tiempo. El lobo aún tenía la esperanza de que el chico volviera algún día para poder explicarle de forma correcta todo lo que no había podido anteriormente, esperando que estuviera mucho más receptivo y mucho menos asustado ante su presencia. NamJoon sabía que pedía mucho, pero la esperanza era lo único que no podía perder, ahora que por fin había encontrado a su pareja, no podía dejarla escapar tan fácilmente. Debía hacer que el chico lo comprendiera y que después, quisiera irse con él, abandonar la civilización y adentrarse en el bosque para no volver a salir de él.

 

            Era una tarea complicada, muy complicada, pero NamJoon no quería rendirse, no tan pronto.

 

            La suerte pareció estar de su lado, porque justo en aquel momento, el lobo captó un olor muy conocido que se dirigía hacia él entre la maleza. Sin embargo, ese olor tan característico del humano que había elegido como pareja, estaba mezclado con uno ferroso que no podía ser más que sangre. A NamJoon se le revolvió todo y comenzó a sentir instintos asesinos contra todo aquel que hubiera osado ponerle la mano encima a aquel chico indefenso, pero una vez éste apareció frente a él, los intentó calmar y ocultar para que no se asustara de él y huyera como había hecho la otra vez.

 

            El chico pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia, al igual que pareció que realmente no sabía que estaba en aquel lugar. Tenía la mirada perdida y estaba bastante aturdido y conmocionado. NamJoon no tardó en acercarse a él, pero lo hizo lentamente para no asustarlo, y luego rozó su hocico contra el muslo del muchacho. En ese momento, éste pareció por fin salir de sus pensamientos y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hizo el amago de retroceder, pero solo se quedó en eso, en el amago, puesto que ningún músculo de su cuerpo se movió. Parecía estar pensando en miles de cosas a la vez y que todas ellas eran contradictorias, las expresiones de su rostro lo denotaban.

 

            NamJoon quería hablar con él, quería hacerle ver que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse al bosque junto a él… pero no quería asustarlo de nuevo, así que, simplemente se quedó allí, esperando a que todo se calmara en el interior del chico, esperando a que éste dejara de tenerle miedo.

 


	2. Segunda Parte

Verano de 1928, Inje-gun, Gwangwon-do, Daehan Jeguk

 

            Desde el día en el que los chicos del pueblo le habían pegado, JiMin retomó su costumbre de ir al bosque de vez en cuando al encuentro del lobo. En una zona muy profunda de su cerebro, seguía teniendo miedo, pero el animal nunca le había dado muestras de querer hacerle daño o atacarlo y el humano que de vez en cuando aparecía, tampoco. El chico todavía seguía estando reticente a acercarse cuando la criatura aparecía ante él en su forma humana y se comunicaba con su voz grave, pero cada día que pasaba, se iba acostumbrando más a él y se iba sintiendo mucho mejor a su lado.

 

            Habían conversado en los meses en los que el invierno daba paso a la primavera y la primavera daba paso el verano. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que el chico se encontró con el lobo, pero parecía que había sido solamente un suspiro. Las horas junto a él se le pasaban volando y JiMin, la mayoría de las veces no quería regresar al mundo real, donde todo seguía igual para él, donde nada era emocionante, donde dejaba una parte de su ser en el bosque.

 

            Ese día era igual a los demás, JiMin se había despertado temprano para poder asistir a sus clases y después había evitado al máximo a sus compañeros. De todas formas, solo le quedaba ese año para terminar sus estudios y estaba más que seguro de que sus padres no lo iban a enviar a la capital a que siguiera formándose, porque con los básicos conocimientos que había adquirido en los anteriores años ya era suficiente para él. JiMin se quedaría en el pueblo y se haría cargo de los asuntos de su familia, a falta de otro hermano o hermana que pudiera ayudarlo, le encontrarían alguna chica con la que casarse y formar una familia y su vida seguiría igual de monótona que siempre. A veces, el chico pensaba en ello y sentía cómo su corazón se oprimía porque él realmente no quería nada de aquello, pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa para evitarlo, solo podía intentar evadirlo un poco, pero eso solo retrasaba las cosas, no las solucionaba.

 

            Por el camino a casa, JiMin se sintió atraído hacia el bosque, pero desistió de la idea de internarse en él aquel día. Había ido varios días seguidos al lugar en el que se encontraba con el hombre lobo y tampoco quería hacerse dependiente de él para todo, a pesar de que realmente lo era sin darse apenas cuenta de ello. Al llegar a la vivienda familiar, Inu salió a su encuentro y JiMin decidió quedarse con el animal durante un buen rato jugando. Ya hacía calor, así que, no le molestaba tener que estar fuera junto a él, corriendo de un lado a otro. Jugar con el perro siempre lo había despejado y lo había hecho feliz, aunque en los últimos tiempos, solo parecía ser realmente feliz cuando se encontraba con el lobo. El chico obvió aquel último pensamiento y se dedicó a pasarlo bien sin necesidad de pensar en absolutamente nada y descansar su mente.

 

            No habían pasado más que unos minutos cuando escuchó gritos en el interior de su casa y un fuerte golpe de algo contundente caer al suelo. JiMin cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos e inspiró hondo, aquello no podía seguir así, pero él tampoco sabía qué era lo que podía hacer para solucionar la situación. Cuando era más pequeño, había comentado los sucesos en el pueblo, a sus profesores, pero estos simplemente le habían dicho que no se preocupara, que no era nada grave y que no le echara cuentas, que simplemente intentara no estar presente en esos momentos y eso es lo que él había estado haciendo durante todos aquellos años. Sin embargo, sabía que algo más tenía que poder hacer. Al abrir los ojos, JiMin se encontró con la puerta de la casa siendo abierta por una mano grande que reconoció inmediatamente como la de su padre y un escalofrío le sacudió todo el cuerpo cuando los ojos oscuros de su progenitor se clavaron en los suyos.

 

            Aquella vez no le dio tiempo a poner pies en polvorosa, su padre lo alcanzó antes de que diera siquiera un paso y todo comenzó. Ni siquiera pudo alzar una mano para defenderse, ni siquiera pudo hacer nada para que los golpes dejaran de impactar uno tras otro contra su cuerpo, dejándolo sin respiración. Cuando todo terminó, JiMin no se sentía ninguna parte de su ser, solo notaba cómo las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas y hacían que las heridas de su rostro le escocieran, así que, ni siquiera supo cómo se levantó del suelo y comenzó a tambalearse hasta el bosque, dejándolo todo atrás.

 

늑대남자

 

            NamJoon aún no había llegado al lugar en el que siempre se encontraba con el chico, del que ahora ya sabía que se llamaba JiMin, cuando su nariz captó algo que no le gustó nada. Era el aroma de su humano, pero estaba mezclado con un toque ferroso que el lobo identificó perfectamente como sangre, así que no tardó ni un segundo en acelerar su paso para llegar lo más rápido posible a su encuentro y poder ver cuál era su estado. NamJoon sabía que tenía muchos problemas en el pueblo, con sus padres y con los chicos de su edad también, y parecía no encajar en ningún lugar, también sabía que algunas veces se llevaba golpes por parte de todos ellos. Lo sabía y lo odiaba. Si JiMin no le hubiera dicho en contadas ocasiones que ni se le ocurriera aparecerse por el lugar en el que vivía, él ya lo habría hecho y habría acabado con todo aquello que lo hacía sufrir.

 

            En apenas un par de minutos llegó al lugar en el que se encontraba el humano, tumbado sobre el suelo y con las partes del cuerpo que se veían llenas de golpes que comenzaban a notarse en su fina y blanca piel. Le recordó al primer día que lo había visto, solo que, en aquel momento, no se encontraba en tal mal estado como lo estaba ahora. NamJoon no perdió ni un segundo en acercarse y comenzar a rozar su rostro con su hocico, haciéndole ver que ya estaba allí con él y que no tenía nada que temer. El muchacho reaccionó levemente, alzando un poco su cabeza y mirándolo con sus llorosos ojos, haciendo que algo se removiera en el interior del lobo. No podía dejarlo allí, no podía dejar que los de su misma especie siguieran haciéndole daño, JiMin tenía que irse de allí con él, debía alejarse de todo aquello y vivir junto a él, donde todo aquello no lo acosara y donde pudiera ser feliz. Ya le había comentado en algunas ocasiones qué era lo que representaba para él, ya le había contado que lo había elegido como su pareja y, aunque el chico no le había dado ninguna respuesta, podía sentir que en lo más profundo de su ser, también lo necesitaba.

 

            NamJoon cambió. No le gustaba tanto aquella forma, pero debía hacerlo si quería hablar con él, si quería convencerlo. Por eso, dejó que su otra mitad emergiera repentinamente entre un pequeño estallido de luz blanquecina, para poder hacerlo.

 

            —JiMin —susurró y llevó sus brazos desnudos hacia su cuerpo para levantarlo del suelo—. Necesitas salir de aquí, alejarte.

            —No... —murmuró el chico, tal y como ya había hecho miles de veces, aun así, dejó que NamJoon lo sujetara y lo levantara del suelo, abrazándose a su cuerpo en el proceso y quedándose así. NamJoon no pudo evitar suspirar ante su cabezonería.

            —Vas a seguir sufriendo si sigues de esta forma —razonó.

            —¿Y qué sugieres que haga? —le contestó él.

            —Escucharme.

 

            El chico se separó de él unos centímetros, intentando alejarse de su cuerpo, pero sus piernas no sostenían su peso, así que NamJoon tuvo que sujetarlo de nuevo, cerca de su pecho. Era tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, tan inocente. Daba igual el lugar al que fuera, JiMin no sobreviviría si no se encontrara él a su lado para protegerlo de todo mal y él no iba a dejar que se quedara en ese lugar sin antes hacerlo seguro, lo cual supondría hacer algo inhumano que no le gustaría. La respuesta más fácil para todos era la que siempre le había dado, la que siempre le había propuesto, aquella que no quería tomar de ninguna forma.

 

            —Si vienes conmigo —continuó—. Si vienes al lugar del que vengo, nadie más podrá hacerte daño. Por favor, hazme caso.

            —No puedo... —murmuró. Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas que ahora sentía NamJoon contra su pecho—. No puedo dejar mi hogar, todos se preocuparían.

            —No hay demasiadas personas que te aprecien en este lugar si nadie se preocupa por ti cuando los golpes aparecen en tu cuerpo —le replicó, haciéndole ver algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta, porque sus manos se aferraron un poco más fuerte a su cuerpo tras escuchar aquellas palabras—. JiMin... sabes que si vienes conmigo estarás protegido de cualquier mal.

 

            El chico alzó su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos. Los tenía hinchados y rojos, además de brillantes por las lágrimas, y en ellos se podía ver perfectamente la indecisión reflejada. NamJoon sabía que era una decisión muy difícil de tomar, debía dejar atrás todo lo que conocía y embarcarse con él en una aventura que no sabía dónde le llevaría y que no podía siquiera entender. Para el lobo era algo fácil, solo tenía unas pocas opciones y solo en una de ellas podría ser feliz.

 

            —Llévame contigo... —murmuró, haciendo que una gran sonrisa se instalara en el rostro de NamJoon—. Pero hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

            —No te arrepentirás —prometió—. No lo harás.

 

늑대남자

 

            JiMin sentía el fresco viento de la noche contra su rostro mientras se aferraba al suave y cálido pelaje del lobo sobre el cuál se encontraba mientras éste recorría el bosque. Aun no estaba del todo convencido de lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no se hubiera dado tal golpe en la cabeza que aquel mismo instante estuviera muerto o soñando. Se sentía mal por abandonar todo aquello que había conocido durante toda su vida, por abandonar a su madre y a Inu, por huir sin haberse enfrentado a nada, pero también sabía que jamás habría tenido el valor para enfrentarse a ello.

 

            El chico miró atrás una vez más, observando cómo se alejaba de cualquier lugar conocido y se adentraba en lo desconocido y tragó saliva. Muchas personas de su pueblo se habían adentrado en el bosque a lo largo de los siglos y no habían regresado de sus profundidades, así que, probablemente pensarían que se había perdido y que cualquier animal salvaje lo habría convertido en su cena. JiMin lo prefería así antes que alguno de ellos lo echaran de menos, porque eso solo serviría para que quisiera regresar y, muy en el fondo, no quería hacerlo.

 

            El viaje no duró mucho, ya que el lobo comenzó a disminuir su velocidad de carrera y el chico sintió que todavía estaban demasiado cerca como para sucumbir a la tentación, así que, deseó profundamente que aquel no fuera el lugar en el que se quedaran. En un momento determinado, NamJoon se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, gruñendo gravemente, ese sonido hizo que JiMin se asustara bastante, ya que un segundo después, salieron a su encuentro muchos lobos más. No obstante, ninguno de ellos hizo el amago de acercarse a ellos o quiso hacerles daño, así que, se relajó un poco y dejó de apretar fuertemente el pelaje del lobo.

 

            En ese momento, un joven precioso que no sería mucho más mayor que él, salió de la espesura vistiendo simplemente unos harapos y se acercó a ellos, tendiéndole la mano a JiMin para que se bajara del lomo de NamJoon. En un primer instante, el chico se quiso negar, pero al ver que el lobo no hacía ningún movimiento para alejarse supuso que sería alguien de confianza. El desconocido le sonrió cálidamente cuando tomó su mano y lo ayudó a bajar, después le habló.

 

            —No tengas miedo —dijo con voz dulce—. Aquí nadie va a hacerte daño —le aseguró—, y yo solo estoy aquí para curarte las heridas, así que, ven conmigo.

 

            JiMin miró atrás una vez, buscando la aprobación del lobo, pero éste ya no se encontraba allí, en su lugar estaba el hombre que siempre le inspiraba sentimientos contradictorios que no sabía cómo calificar. NamJoon se acercó a él y lo tomó delicadamente por la cintura, antes de comenzar a caminar, haciendo que él mismo y el otro muchacho lo siguieran.

 

            —No debes tener miedo —le susurró—. Mi primo SeokJin te cuidará bien hasta que puedas moverte con comodidad y podamos proseguir nuestro viaje hace el noreste.

 

            El chico asintió y luego sintió cómo un peso abandonaba su corazón. Se iban a ir lejos, muy lejos, probablemente a un lugar tan lejano que ningún hombre hubiera pisado jamás, aunque, a aquellas alturas de la Historia de la Humanidad, pareciera imposible que quedaran resquicios en los que nadie hubiera estado antes.

 

늑대남자

 

            NamJoon no quiso quedarse demasiado tiempo junto al clan de las Cascadas, ya había abusado de su hospitalidad durante todo el tiempo que se había estado hospedando allí, así que no quería ser más molestia para todos ellos. Su primo y su pareja habían sido muy amables, pero él quería regresar cuanto antes a su hogar y ver qué era lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Aún tenía esperanzas en poder conseguir el liderazgo, ya que si hubiera habido un cambio de líder en su manada, las noticias habrían llegado hasta donde él se encontraba.

 

            Por este motivo, NamJoon decidió que en cuanto las heridas de JiMin no fueran una molestia para este durante el viaje, lo mejor que podían hacer era salir de allí lo más pronto posible porque de aquella manera se aseguraba de que dos cosas no sucedieran: la primera, que el clan no fuera tomado en la próxima luna llena por su rival YoonGi y la segunda, que JiMin no sucumbiera al desasosiego y quisiera regresar a casa estando tan cerca de su pueblo aún.

 

            NamJoon se había pasado los últimos días en su forma humana para poder atender mejor a todas las demandas de JiMin, así que, volver a su otra piel fue algo molesto al principio, pero una vez se acostumbró a sus nuevos músculos y articulaciones, se sintió como nunca. En aquel momento, olfateó el aire para encontrar el lugar en el que estaba su humano y dirigirse allí para poder recogerlo y continuar su viaje hasta el lugar al que tenían que llegar lo más pronto posible. Lo encontró junto al característico olor de su primo, así que, fue hacia donde se encontraban los dos.

 

            Fue SeokJin el primero en verlo y NamJoon supo que fue porque lo había olido a algunos metros de distancia. Su primo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas cálidas cuando se encontraba en su forma humana y luego le indicó a JiMin que él había llegado. El chico se giró para verlo y también esbozó una leve sonrisa que hizo que su corazón lobuno latiera de una forma muy rápida, una velocidad que solo alcanzaba cuando estaba corriendo por el bosque.

 

            —Creo que es hora de que os vayáis —murmuró SeokJin y luego ayudó a JiMin a montarse sobre su lomo—. Tened cuidado en el viaje y no te arriesgues demasiado con YoonGi.

 

            NamJoon lo miró a los ojos, queriendo decirle que en el viaje tendría mucho cuidado porque no podía dejar que JiMin sufriera ningún daño; sin embargo, lo iba a dar todo contra YoonGi porque éste no se merecía ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía por derecho. Después de aquello, el lobo se giró se dispuso a encaminarse hacia su nuevo destino.

 

늑대남자

 

            Probablemente habían pasado solo cuatro o cinco días desde que finalmente se adentrara en el bosque para no volver a regresar jamás, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero JiMin sentía que habían pasado al menos años desde ese momento. Se sintió un poco asustado al verse rodeado de hombres lobo de un momento a otro, pero tras convivir con algunos de ellos durante un poco de tiempo, finalmente se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer, incuso, había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la forma humana de NamJoon, aunque éste seguía provocándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo que no sabía cómo clasificar exactamente.

 

            No obstante, el chico no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en cosas como aquellas, porque antes de darse cuenta, NamJoon ya había ido en su busca para ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

 

            —¿Dónde iremos ahora? —cuestionó, agarrándose firmemente a su pelaje una vez comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de su carrera.

 

            NamJoon no podía contestarle en aquellos momentos, porque se encontraba en su forma lobuna, así que, el chico esperaba que sí le contestara una vez hicieran un descanso a medio día.

 

            Si pensaba en lo que le había sucedido desde el primer día en el que se encontró con el lobo en forma humana, JiMin sentía que su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Las cosas habían sido muy diferentes entre ellos y, sobre todo, en su pueblo, porque todo había empeorado de una forma considerable hasta llevarlo a aquella situación en la que se encontraba, subido a la espalda de un gran lobo mientras éste avanzaba entre la espesura del bosque.

 

            El día fue largo y en el receso que hicieron para comer un poco, NamJoon le explicó que se dirigían hacia su clan, que se encontraba en lo más recóndito del bosque, no tan cerca de los humanos como el clan de las cascadas, en el que habían pasado los anteriores días. También le comentó que, probablemente, algunos de los miembros de su clan no fueran del todo amistosos con él porque había otro lobo que, como él, quería asumir el liderazgo de la manada.

 

            —Aun así, no tengas miedo —murmuró—, una vez que te conviertas en mi pareja no tendrás nada que temer.

 

            Tras decirle aquello, se había vuelto a convertir en lobo y le había indicado que se subiera a su lomo. JiMin todavía seguían un poco confuso por aquellas últimas palabras que le había dedicado, pero ya no podía hacerle las preguntas pertinentes hasta que éste no volviera a ser humano de nuevo. Ya había mencionado en más de una ocasión aquel término, pero no le había explicado a JiMin qué era lo que significaba para los hombres lobo ni qué era lo que implicaba para él eso. No obstante, el chico podía imaginarse más o menos qué quería decir, a pesar de que todavía le tuvieran que dar muchas explicaciones.

 

            El resto del viaje se le hizo bastante más corto porque NamJoon aligeró su paso. JiMin supuso que lo hizo para no tener que viajar de noche y llegar lo más pronto posible al territorio que ocupaba su clan, donde ambos podrían relajarse. Sin embargo, el chico sentía más y más tensos los músculos del lobo cuanto más se acercaban a su destino y no se imaginaba por qué podía ser. Intentó transmitirle calma acariciándolo levemente, pero no supo si realmente lo ayudó o no.

 

늑대남자

 

            Cuando la luna se alzaba casi llena y orgullosa en el punto más alto del cielo, fue cuando NamJoon pudo finalizar su enloquecida carrera. Después de haberse pasado viajando todo el día y la mitad de la noche, por fin había alcanzado su destino y estaba feliz por un lado, pero asustado por el otro. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llevar a un lugar seguro a JiMin y hacer que se quedara allí hasta que solucionara el asunto que debía con YoonGi, ya que debía asegurarse de que éste no tuviera pareja y que no pudiera presentar su candidatura al día siguiente, cuando la luna por fin se encontrara llena.

 

            Sin avisar a JiMin para que descendiera de su espalda, NamJoon comenzó a cambiar, acabando en su forma humana y asustando al chico que se encontraba pegado a él. Lo tranquilizó acariciando el dorso de la mano que se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello para no caer y luego hizo que el muchacho afianzara el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuerpo antes de comenzar a andar e internarse en el territorio que ocupaban las cuevas de su clan.

 

            Todo estaba lleno de olores familiares, unos más fuertes que otros y algunos de ellos un poco desagradables. NamJoon no esperaba tener que encontrarse con él tan pronto, primero quería dejar a JiMin, pero parecía que lo habían estado esperando, así que, antes siquiera de internarse en los túneles que recorrían la montaña rocosa y que les servían de refugio y vivienda, se topó de frente con YoonGi, seguido del que era uno de sus más fieles servidores, JungKook, ambos en su forma humana.

 

            —Vaya —dijo YoonGi—, no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto a casa… y menos que lo hicieras acompañado de un cachorro humano.

            —He regresado cuando tenía previsto —le respondió en un tono que dejaba claro que no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías.

 

            YoonGi esbozó una sonrisa cínica y después se acercó un poco para ver mejor a JiMin, quien se apretó mucho más fuerte contra su cuerpo, escondiéndose como si supiera que aquel que se encontraba frente a ellos era una persona _non grata_. NamJoon quiso decirle algo para hacerle saber que no iba a pasar nada porque él se encontraba allí, pero si hacía algo como eso, su pareja sería vista como alguien muy débil, mucho más débil de lo que ya lo verían por ser humano.

 

            —Parece que no le gustan los desconocidos —comentó—, o que simplemente tiene miedo de quienes son poderosos.

            —Ha sido un día largo —respondió NamJoon, lo más educadamente que pudo porque no quería empezar una pelea en aquel momento—. Si nos disculpas, necesitamos descansar.

 

            Tanto YoonGi como JungKook, que se encontraba un poco detrás de él se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, pero en el rostro del mayor podía apreciarse que aquel enfrentamiento no estaba terminado. NamJoon lo sabía también, pero no quería que fuera justo en aquel momento cuando se produjera, así que, era mejor posponerlo un poco de tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para saber que JiMin no sufriría ninguna consecuencia por ello. Una vez vio que ninguno de los dos iba a avanzar de nuevo para cortarles el paso, NamJoon echó a andar hacia la entrada de las cuevas, donde comenzaban los pasadizos a un lado y a otro que daban a las pequeñas oquedades en las que todos convivían.

 

            El lugar se encontraba iluminado, como siempre, por las pequeñas lámparas de aceite que se cambiaban de vez en cuando para que siempre hubiera luminosidad en las entrañas de la tierra; también hacía algo de fresco aunque ya hubiera comenzado el verano, pero no era un frío insoportable para ninguno, incluso en el invierno tampoco hacía demasiado frío, por lo que JiMin no iba a tener ningún problema en vivir en aquel lugar.

 

            —¿Quiénes eran? —escuchó que JiMin le preguntaba, cerca de su oído, refiriéndose a su encuentro.

            —Gente a la que sería mejor que no te acercaras —fue lo único que le respondió—. No estarías a salvo con ellos.

            —No me acercaré —le prometió y NamJoon se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

            —Bien, me alegra escuchar eso —sonrió. Siguió caminando por los pasillos tallados en la roca hasta llegar un par de minutos después al lugar que quería, olfateando el ambiente y descubriendo que no iba a tener ningún problema—. Voy a dejar que descanses esta noche en este lugar —le comentó al chico—, probablemente te quedarás aquí unos días junto a él, así que espero que os llevéis bien.

            —¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Dónde vas? —JiMin le hizo todas aquellas preguntas en un tono de preocupación absoluta y a NamJoon le dolió un poco el pecho por tener que hacer aquello, pero era la mejor solución para los primeros días.

            —Te quedarás con TaeHyung, el lobo que vive aquí —respondió—. Yo volveré pronto, primero necesito asegurarme de algunas cosas. Él no te hará daño, así que, puedes estar tranquilo.

 

            Pasaron algunos segundos entre sus palabras y el asentimiento de cabeza de JiMin contra su cuello, pero cuando lo sintió, NamJoon se relajó del todo y dio los últimos pasos para poder dejar en un lugar seguro a quien se iba a convertir en su pareja en poco tiempo.

 

늑대남자

 

            JiMin no pasó buena noche porque en los últimos días se había acostumbrado a dormir pegado al cuerpo de NamJoon y sintiendo su abrazo protector y, a pesar de que intentó dormir, no pudo pegar ojo. El hombre lobo lo había dejado con otro de su especie alegando que con él estaría bien mientras él no se encontrara en el lugar, pero el chico no se sentía demasiado a gusto con aquella persona que no paraba de hablar. JiMin entendía que intentara hacer que se sintiera bien y en casa, pero él se sentía un poco agobiado con su constante parloteo y su presencia abrumadora.

 

            En forma humana, TaeHyung no parecía parecer mayor que él, solo aparentaba ser como cualquier otro adolescente, como los chicos de su pueblo, y JiMin los recordaba a ellos cada vez que miraba en su dirección y lo encontraba observándolo con sus profundos ojos oscuros como si quisiera ver más allá de su alma.

 

            Sin embargo, a pesar de la incomodidad del primer momento, JiMin se esforzó en relajarse junto a él, ya que si NamJoon, que desde que se conocieron había hecho todo lo posible por él y por su bienestar, lo había dejado con aquel desconocido era porque podía confiar en que no correría ningún peligro junto a él. Según fueron pasando los días, comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor en su presencia y poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que el chico era realmente un encanto del que no debía temer ni desconfiar. Quizás, pasando un poco más de tiempo juntos, JiMin y él podrían hacerse buenos amigos, pero lo que en ese momento quería el humano era volver a ver a NamJoon, ya que desde que llegaron al clan no lo había visto de nuevo.

 

            —¿Cuándo volverá NamJoon? —le cuestionó una tarde a TaeHyung, mientras este cambiaba el aceite de las lámparas, para que no viera la expresión de su rostro.

            —Anoche pasó por aquí para ver como estabas mientras dormías —le contestó el otro y JiMin maldijo por dentro por haber caído rendido la noche anterior—. Me comentó que en los próximos días volvería y te explicaría todo lo que quisieras saber, porque al parecer no te ha hablado de todo lo que debía.

            —¿Puedes tú explicarme algunas cosas? —TaeHyung acababa de terminar lo que hacía, así que, se giró hacia él con una sonrisa y asintió para que comenzara con su interrogatorio—. Cuéntame cosas de los hombres lobo.

 

늑대남자

 

            Lo primero que NamJoon hizo tras dejar a JiMin junto a TaeHyung fue desandar sus pasos hasta llegar a la cueva en la que residía el todavía jefe de aquella manada. Tenía que asegurarse de algunas cosas antes de poder regresar junto al chico al que había llevado allí sin darle demasiadas explicaciones y aquel era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. La hendidura en la roca en la que habitaba el líder estaba levemente iluminada por las lámparas de aceite y NamJoon pudo apreciar la figura lobuna de éste junto a la de su pareja, descansando. Había llegado un poco tarde y solo podía molestarlos si entraba en aquel momento, así que, decidió volver por dónde había venido para regresar a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, un gruñido bajo lo detuvo y, cuando NamJoon volvió a mirar hacia el interior, el líder había cambiado su forma y se dirigía hacia él.

 

            —Alfa… —susurró—. Siento molestar.

            —Nunca has sido una molestia, NamJoon —le contestó y éste miró a su padre a los ojos. Llevaba un tiempo sin verlo en forma humana, así que, se extrañó de lo mucho que había envejecido—. ¿Qué querías?

            —Hablar contigo sobre mi candidatura —respondió. El líder miró una vez al interior de la caverna y luego lo volvió a mirar a él.

            —Ven conmigo —dijo—. Este no es un tema que debamos tratar en un lugar en el que las paredes tienen oídos.

 

            El jefe de la manada se transformó de nuevo en lobo y NamJoon hizo lo mismo para poder seguirlo en la carrera que comenzó unos segundos después y que los llevaba a ambos fuera de la montaña. No fue demasiado el tiempo que tardaron en emerger en la espesura, pero sí pasaron un largo tiempo recorriendo el bosque hasta que, con los primeros albores de la mañana, por fin detuvieron su carrera. No hacía falta convertirse en humanos para tratar aquel tema, de hecho, era mucho mejor que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas por ningún animal del bosque, fuera capaz de emitir sonido o no.

 

            _“¿Has encontrado una pareja?”_ cuestionó la voz grave de su padre en su cabeza _“Huelo en ti otro aroma desconocido y está muy impregnado en tu piel, pero no forma parte de ti aún”_.

            _“Sí, la he encontrado”_ respondió _“pero no es un lobo, así que, tengo miedo”_ estaba siendo quizás demasiado sincero, pero sentía que en aquel momento debía de serlo.

            _“Nunca ha sido un problema establecerse con alguien humano”_ comentó el líder, mirándolo a los ojos _“tu primo encontró una chica humana con quien pasar su vida y ahora vive con ella en la aldea humana”_.

            _“Pero nunca antes alguien ha optado a ser líder con una pareja humana”._

            _“Lo importante para eso no es la pareja”_ contestó el lobo _“Lo importante es tu fortaleza, tu capacidad de hacer lo que sea para protegerla”._

            _“Entonces… ¿puedo presentar mi candidatura?”_ cuestionó tras escuchar aquellas palabras en su mente y tranquilizarse.

            _“No hasta que os volváis uno”_ aquella respuesta fue clara y NamJoon sabía que la iba a obtener, pero tenía la esperanza de que no hiciera falta realmente _“Y es algo que no deberías demorar, hijo”._

            _“¿Por qué?”_ preguntó, alarmado.

            _“YoonGi también ha encontrado a su pareja en un clan vecino”_ respondió _“y probablemente presente su candidatura para la siguiente luna llena”._

 

늑대남자

 

            Pasaron un par de días más hasta que JiMin vio volver a NamJoon y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al verlo en su forma lobuna entrando al lugar. Tuvo que contenerse mucho para no lanzarse a su cuello a abrazarlo cuando lo vio, pero en el momento en el que el animal llegó a su lado, no pudo evitar alzar la mano para acariciar su suave pelaje de color oscuro. Desde que se había acostumbrado a compartir la mayor parte de su tiempo con él, JiMin sentía cuánto lo había echado de menos en aquellos días.

 

            —¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Te vas a volver a ir? —le cuestionó, y el lobo asintió con la cabeza a la primera cuestión y negó a la segunda—. Me alegra saberlo.

 

            A su lado, apareció TaeHyung en su forma lobuna también, ya que había vuelto de cazar hacía poco tiempo. Era mucho más pequeño que NamJoon ahora que los veía a los dos juntos y la verdad era que tenía sentido, porque también parecía tener menos edad. JiMin pensó en aquel momento que el crecimiento de los lobos debía de ser igual que el de su parte humana. Ambos lobos se miraron y, por lo poco que le había explicado TaeHyung en los últimos días, el chico se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando entre ellos, pero sin decir ni una palabra en alto, solo compartiendo sus pensamientos. JiMin se sentía curioso porque no podía imaginar cómo podía hacerse eso, era otra de las cosas que quería preguntar cómo funcionaban, pero a TaeHyung no se había atrevido a hacerle esa cuestión.

 

            Estaba tan concentrado en darle vueltas a todo aquello que no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño lobo pelirrojo se retiraba del lugar, dejándolos solos a NamJoon y a él, hasta que no vio cómo este cambiaba de aspecto ante él. JiMin dio un respingo porque no se lo esperaba y, porque todavía no se había acostumbrado a ver cómo ocurría aquello.

 

            —¿Te he asustado? —dijo, con el rostro lleno de culpabilidad, pero JiMin le sonrió para que no se preocupara por ello.

            —No me has asustado… solo no estoy acostumbrado a esto… —respondió.

            —Bien —NamJoon lo miró directamente a los ojos y el muchacho sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral de arriba abajo—. TaeHyung me ha comentado que habéis estado hablando y que te ha contado cosas, pero no todo, así que, yo responderé a todas tus preguntas.

 

            JiMin no se esperaba que le dijera aquello, así que, se quedó algunos segundos en blanco, sin saber qué decir o hacer, ya que lo había pillado de improviso. Sin embargo, había algo sobre lo que sí que tenía muchísima curiosidad y que no había querido preguntarle a TaeHyung porque le había dado demasiada vergüenza hacerlo.

 

            —Creo que… lo que quiero saber es por qué estabas tan lejos de aquí buscando pareja y qué es lo que tiene que ver eso para ser líder —murmuró.

            —Mmmm… eso te lo expliqué hace tiempo —respondió NamJoon con una gran sonrisa—, pero creo que como saliste corriendo no te enteraste de ello.

            —Lo siento —susurró, culpable, pero en aquel momento, el chico estaba bastante sorprendido y asustado, demasiado como para atender a las palabras que el otro le dijera.

            —Bueno, no me supone ningún problema volver a explicártelo —respondió NamJoon con una gran sonrisa—. Vamos a sentarnos porque esto va a ir para largo.

 

늑대남자

 

            Llevaban varias horas hablando, sentados el uno junto al otro. JiMin parecía ávido por conocer el máximo posible de todo lo que lo rodeaba y NamJoon no podía evitar contárselo todo con pelos y señales, como si fuera un recién convertido o un cachorro. Quizás le estuviera contando más detalles de los que realmente necesitaba, pero no sabía cómo poder acortar aquello sin dejarle más dudas al chico. Sin embargo, a pesar de que llevaban varias horas en ello, NamJoon había estado intentando evitar el tema más importante de todos porque no sabía si JiMin iba a estar preparado para escuchar hablar sobre aquello. Su padre le había dicho que tenía de margen hasta la luna llena siguiente y para ella quedaban más de veinte días, quizás no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo de una forma sutil y que JiMin lo fuera pensando, pero tampoco por eso debía de hacerlo de forma brusca.

 

            —Hay algo más que me gustaría saber —comentó JiMin después de que dejara de hablar—. Por lo que he entendido, cuando un lobo encuentra a su pareja, lo siente, sabe que es ella —dijo—, pero, ¿cómo lo puedo saber yo? Quiero decir… no he sentido nada raro…

            —Es distinto para los humanos —contestó—, no es un sentimiento tan fuerte, probablemente te sientas más confuso que otra cosa con respecto a mí.

 

            JiMin asintió varias veces mientras desviaba su mirada hacia una esquina cualquiera, pensando en aquello que acababa de escuchar. NamJoon se dio cuenta en ese momento que quizás debía haber empezado antes a contarle las cosas, pero tampoco quería asustarlo en aquel entonces como ya le había pasado una vez, así que, no había ninguna solución plausible.

 

            —Entonces… —comenzó de nuevo—. Si yo soy tu pareja… tú lo sabes y eso… ¿qué tengo que hacer para que puedas ser el líder? TaeHyung me dijo que había algo más, pero no me quiso decir exactamente el qué era.

 

            Y ahí estaba la pregunta. NamJoon quiso salir corriendo en cuanto escuchó sus palabras, pero era algo que no podía hacer.

 

            —Para que una pareja sea una realidad, deben estar completamente unidos —dijo, intentando tener un poco de tacto con aquella cuestión y rezando internamente para que JiMin lo entendiera sin tener que explicarle nada más, pero por la expresión de su rostro supo que no iba a poder librarse de decirlo—. Hacer el amor.

 

늑대남자

 

            Hacía varios días que JiMin se encontraba más perdido en su propio mundo que pendiente de la realidad y tanto TaeHyung como NamJoon tenían que dar cuenta de él para que no se matara solo por ir caminando sin fijarse en nada y acabara golpeándose la cabeza con alguna de las paredes de la cueva. Todo se debía a lo que le había dicho NamJoon el día que le estuvo explicando algunas de las cosas más importantes que tenía que saber sobre la manada, pero sobre todo, su papel en todo aquello. El chico jamás se había esperado algo como lo que finalmente había resultado ser.

 

            Él no tenía ninguna experiencia en nada, ni siquiera sabía si había estado alguna vez enamorado y que él recordara jamás había tenido deseo carnal por ninguna persona mientras vivía en su pueblo. Todo era demasiado nuevo para él y ni siquiera entendía del todo por qué era tan importante para poder presentarse como líder de la manada eso de tener pareja, menos lo de hacer el amor para volverse uno. No lo entendía a pesar de que NamJoon le había explicado todas las razones para que lo hiciera.

 

            Sin embargo, le había estado dando vueltas a todo una y otra vez desde que lo supo y JiMin había tomado una decisión de la que no sabía si se iba a arrepentir o no. NamJoon decía que él era su pareja, que lo había sentido, que no había lugar a dudas ni a equivocaciones y JiMin sentía escalofríos en su cuerpo cada vez que notaba la mirada de NamJoon sobre él o sus pieles se tocaban, también sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba en algunas ocasiones especiales y, no sabía si eso significaba que sí, que él también reconocía a NamJoon como su pareja, u otra cosa, pero si de aquella forma podía ayudar al hombre lobo que tanto lo había ayudado a él desde el momento en el que se conocieron, lo intentaría.

 

            —NamJoon… —murmuró algunos días después de tomar la decisión—. Yo… creo que quiero ayudarte a convertirte en el líder.

            —¿Estás seguro? —le cuestionó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera ver cualquier rasgo de inseguridad en ellos—. No quiero que hagas esto por mí si no lo estás.

            —Lo estoy… —respondió, sonando más seguro de lo que realmente lo estaba en su interior—, pero nunca antes he… hecho el amor —NamJoon le sonrió cálidamente ante aquella confesión.

            —No te preocupes por eso —dijo, acercándose a él acariciando su mejilla con su mano—. Yo te guiaré.

 

            La mano que se encontraba en su mejilla bajó lentamente hacia su cuello y JiMin sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos rozaron el lugar en el que se sentía su pulso. Los ojos de NamJoon se posaron en los suyos durante unos segundos, para luego descender hasta sus labios. JiMin tragó saliva inconscientemente cuando vio cómo el rostro del mayor se acercó a él y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Un segundo más tarde los labios húmedos de NamJoon chocaban contra los suyos y demandaban que se movieran a su compás.

 

            Al separarse, JiMin tuvo que coger aire porque se había quedado sin respiración, pero, a la vez, se inclinó un poco hacia delante, siguiendo el movimiento de NamJoon hacia atrás. Éste sonrió, pero sus labios no volvieron a encontrarse, al menos no en aquel momento, porque los de NamJoon se dirigieron al lugar en el que antes había estado su mano y JiMin se quedó sin aire de nuevo. Estaba sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más y cómo sus piernas empezaban a flaquear y se agarró al cuerpo de NamJoon para no caerse mientras sentía su sonrisa contra su cuello. Todo era extraño, su interior se estaba removiendo y su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse.

 

            —Me siento extraño —jadeó.

            —Eso es bueno —respondió NamJoon.

 

            Las manos del mayor comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando por su espalda, acariciando su baja espalda y en ocasiones su trasero. JiMin no sabía siquiera qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero a pesar de que era algo nuevo y bastante inexplicable, le estaba gustando y solo quería experimentar todas aquellas sensaciones una y otra vez. El chico intentó buscar de nuevo los labios de NamJoon porque encajaban a la perfección con los suyos, pero se quedó en el intento, ya que una de las manos de éste se coló por su ropa, acariciando su piel e hizo que todos sus movimientos se paralizaran y solo pudo suspirar.

 

            —Voy a hacerte sentir bien —susurró NamJoon roncamente en su oído y JiMin simplemente se abandonó a él y a sus caricias, creyendo en sus palabras.

 

늑대남자

 

            La siguiente luna llena llegó apenas unos pocos días después de que JiMin hubiera decidido ayudarlo finalmente y se hubieran convertido en uno aquella noche. NamJoon había estado esperando aquel momento desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero no por ello no estaba asustado, en realidad, a pesar de que confiaba en su fuerza, no estaba confiado del todo. YoonGi también había conseguido presentar su candidatura para líder ya que había encontrado a su pareja en uno de los clanes vecinos, aquel que se encontraba junto a las montañas. Era algo que ya esperaba después de lo que le había comentado su padre la luna llena anterior.

 

            Su pareja se encontraba a su lado, observando con la mirada perdida el lugar en el que se iba a desarrollar la pelea, un claro cercano en el bosque, donde los árboles no estaban tan juntos y podía desarrollarse el enfrentamiento sin ningún problema. JiMin parecía preocupado, así que, antes de que comenzara todo, NamJoon se acercó hasta rodear su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos y transmitirle una seguridad que no sabía que tenía.

 

            —Todo irá bien —le susurró—, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

 

            JiMin asintió y, después se giró lentamente para depositar un beso en su clavícula antes de alejarse de él, no muy convencido, caminando hacia TaeHyung. Los miembros del clan estarían a punto de llegar para ver el enfrentamiento por el liderazgo que estaba por comenzar. NamJoon miró por última vez a JiMin antes de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a centrarse para estar tranquilo antes de la pelea. Solo los abrió de nuevo cuando su olfato captó que YoonGi acababa de llegar al lugar. Su olor había cambiado de una forma sutil, al igual que el suyo propio, y NamJoon supo que era porque había encontrado a su pareja.

 

            —¿Preparado? —fue lo único que le dijo YoonGi cuando llegó a un par de pasos de él.

            —No lo he estado más en mi vida —contestó.

 

            El todavía líder llegó al claro en aquel momento y NamJoon apretó sus dientes fuertemente justo antes de transformarse en lobo y lanzarse sobre YoonGi.

 

늑대남자

 

            Hacía varias horas que la lucha había comenzado y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. JiMin tenía su corazón en un puño porque cada minuto que pasaba, la pelea era más y más brutal, más y más encarnizada. NamJoon ya tenía varios golpes y muchas heridas que sangraban abundantemente y él solo quería que se detuvieran para poder ayudarlo con ellas y cuidarlo para que dejara de sufrir… pero en los ojos de los dos lobos se podía ver perfectamente que no iban a terminar de luchar hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera o acabara muerto.

 

            A su lado se encontraban TaeHyung y HoSeok, el primero simplemente se limitaba a ver la pelea, pero el segundo entendía exactamente sus sentimientos. Ninguno de los dos quería que su pareja sufriera daño alguno y, sin embargo, también querían que pasara sobre el otro y ganara la contienda. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero ambos coincidían en ello.

 

            JiMin tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos porque el lobo pardo que era NamJoon acababa de recibir un zarpazo que pareció doloroso, ya que éste aulló. Aquella lucha era demasiado para él, quien siempre había intentado huir de la violencia y quien siempre había recibido golpes, por lo que sabía exactamente qué era lo que se sentía en aquellos momentos. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, viendo cómo esta vez, quien recibía un ataque fuerte era el otro lobo, el plateado, y su corazón latió muy fuerte al ver cómo NamJoon se colocó encima del otro, intentando inmovilizarlo para poder ganar en aquel asalto.

 

            Sintió cómo HoSeok se tensó a su lado y quiso cogerlo de la mano para tranquilizarlo, pero él no era la persona más indicada para hacer aquello, así que, se contuvo y siguió con su mirada fija en la pelea. NamJoon había conseguido finalmente inmovilizarlo y tenía sus fauces abiertas cerca de la yugular de YoonGi, alzándose victorioso.

 

            —TaeHyung… no lo va a matar, ¿verdad? —murmuró, pidiendo explicaciones.

            —Solo hay dos opciones —le respondió el chico de su lado, alzando un poco su voz para hacerse oír entre el gentío, que había comenzado a gritar y a clamar sangre—: o que YoonGi se rinda, o matarlo… —JiMin tragó saliva—. No sé sinceramente lo que es peor, porque rendirse significaría que YoonGi no podrá volver a esta manada.

            —Pero eso significaría que podría seguir viviendo a pesar de todo —contestó él, y TaeHyung asintió.

            —Y también sería un ataque bastante grave a su orgullo —continuó —. No hay una opción mejor que otra.

 

            JiMin miró en ese momento al chico otro chico que se encontraba a su lado y sintió de nuevo deseos de apoyarlo, pero éste era un hombre lobo y no simplemente un humano, podía despedazarlo antes de que se diera cuenta porque el chico no tenía ningún tipo de oportunidad contra él. Miró de nuevo al lugar en el que se había desarrollado la pelea y en el que todavía NamJoon se encontraba sobre YoonGi, esperando una respuesta. El lobo plateado torció su cabeza hacia ellos, mirando fijamente a su pareja, justo un segundo antes de inspirar hondo y finalmente cerrar sus ojos.

 

            Se había rendido.

 

            NamJoon finalmente salió de encima de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el otro lobo que había observado la pelea desde el lugar más privilegiado, el todavía líder de la manada. Unos momentos después, HoSeok corría hacia el cuerpo de su pareja para atenderlo y JiMin estuvo tentado a hacer lo mismo, pero TaeHyung le puso una mano en el hombro, negando con la cabeza e invitándolo a que se levantara.

 

            —Lo que está por venir es privado —dijo—. Vámonos.

 

            Varias horas más tarde, NamJoon llegó a la cueva en la que JiMin lo esperaba. Ahora ya se encontraba en su forma humana y el chico vio cómo todavía las heridas que surcaban su piel seguían sangrando. Se le encogió el corazón y corrió hacia su encuentro para darle un necesitado abrazo que NamJoon le devolvió fuertemente.

 

            —¿Ya ha acabado todo? —preguntó desde su pecho. NamJoon asintió.

            —Sí. Todo ha acabado —contestó—. Ya soy el líder del clan, ya no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

            —Me alegra mucho —susurró—. ¿Puedo entonces curar todas tus heridas?

            —Por supuesto —respondió, haciendo que JiMin alzara su cabeza—, pero antes prefiero que me des un beso —y dicho esto, juntó sus labios en un dulce beso.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> —Inje-gun: condado de Inje.  
> —Gwangwon-do: provincia de Gwangwon  
> —Daehan Jeguk: literalmente, Imperio de Corea. Éste fue el nombre por el cual se conoció a Corea entre la población durante la ocupación japonesa de la península entre 1910 y 1945.  
> —JiMin nació en el año 1911, por lo que siempre ha vivido bajo la dominación japonesa y, por lo cual, cuenta con 16 años en esta historia.  
> —JiMin vive en un pequeño pueblo a las puertas del actual Parque Nacional de Seoraksan llamado Hangye-ri, en la comarca de Buk-myeon, que se encuentra dentro de Inje-gun.  
> —El perro de JiMin se llama Inu porque inu significa perro en japonés y los japoneses dominaban la península coreana en esa época, así que me pareció curioso que utilizara una palabra en el idioma de los invasores para llamar a su mascota.  
> —NamJoon y su manada viven en el bosque y las montañas que se extienden al noreste del pueblo, un paraje deshabitado en el que se esconden diversas criaturas de los humanos para que éstos no les hagan daño.  
> —Las cascadas a las que se refiere NamJoon y el lugar junto al que vive el clan de Jin, son las Cataratas Daeseung, que se encuentran muy cerca de Hangye-ri.
> 
> Notas finales:  
> —En realidad el fic iba a ser como el doble de largo, porque cada parte iba a tener 20 escenas de cerca de 2k cada una; pero a medida que iba escribiendo, y como se me echaba el tiempo encima, tuve que comenzar a recortar. No me gusta hacerlo, pero las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.  
> —Quiero hacer un side sobre la relación entre YoonGi y HoSeok, pero no sé si ahora mismo lo haré o no, la vida me puede en estos momentos.  
> —Espero que aunque haya todo este drama te haya gustado el fic… sino, ya puedo tirarme por la ventana.
> 
> Agradecimientos:  
> —Le doy las gracias a Rennie Satou y a Dark Paradise por escucharme hablar de esta historia y quejarme una y otra vez del tiempo que no tenía a pesar de que a ellas ni les importaba. También gracias a Sleeping Beauty por leerse la historia cuando no ésta tenía mucho sentido y por ayudarme con ella.  
> —Y gracias por supuesto a Kantona por contestar a todas las preguntas random que le hacía por ask… sin sus respuestas habría metido mucho la pata porque mi intención inicial era hacer algo mucho más dramático y poner a JungKook como la pareja de YoonGi.


End file.
